MILO : Mode d'emploi
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Nouveau volet des modes d'emploi des personnages de Saint Seiya ! Cette fois ci c'est au tour de Milo du Scorpion. Auriez-vous envie de l'acheter ? Même après avoir lu ? J'abandonne ! Mes bêtises resteront toujours collés à moi..


Hello ! Voici un nouveau volet des modes d'emploi avec Milo du Scorpion cette fois ci. Je n'est pas l'impression qu'il soit aussi drôle que les autres et je m'en excuse d'avance. Nouvelle partie du mode d'emploi : le SAV !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part toute les bêtises que je déblatère tout du long le reste est à Masami Kurmada.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes.

* * *

MILO : Mode d'emploi

Félicitations! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle MILO, chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir suivre ce mode d'emploi pour éviter toute blagues qui pourraient éventuellement mal tournée (qui a dit tout le temps ?) ou autre situation ... piquante.

Information :

Nom : Milo du Scorpion

Age : 20 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Grèce

Taille : 185 cm

Poids : 84 kg

Votre modèle MILO est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

Une Gold Cloth du Scorpion (avec les 3 attaques)

4 pantalons bleu (collection printemps/été du Sanctuaire)

4 débardeurs blanc (même collection)

4 caleçons (coloris différentes)

3 capes blanches

2 tuniques d'entraînement

5 vêtements "civil"

3 paires de chaussures

Un manuel "les blagues pour les nuls" (pour vous et votre modèle)

Un manuel "Comment vivre avec une personne sadique, pervers et farceur ? et cela sans le tuer" (ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est pour vous ?)

Un portable avec appels illimités vers celui d'un modèle CAMUS (pour votre modèle)

Des somnifères (pour votre modèle)

Une masse (pour vous)

Des mouchoirs (toujours pour vous)

Les scorpions de compagnie de MILO et le nécessaire pour s'en occuper (et pour rajouter du piquant nous vous signalons que ceux-ci sont venimeux)

Informations :

Quand vous recevrez votre modèle MILO il sera tout de suite amical avec vous et que vous le croyez ou non il peut l'être encore plus. Ce modèle est déconseillé aux personnes asociales, qui possèdent déjà des modèles SPECTRES, DIEUX JUMEAUX ou encore HADES, qui déteste les scorpions, effrayable ou encore qui déteste les blagues. Si pour une raison quelconque vous voudriez changé votre modèle adressez vous au service après-vente.

En mode Amical MILO est LÉGÈREMENT moins extravagant que l'on pourrait croire. Quand ce modèle ne vous connaît pas il essayera tout de suite de tout savoir sur vous (votre âge, votre plat préféré, la couleur de votre slip) absolument tout et ce sera encore pire si vous êtes : une fille et surtout si vous êtes plutôt mignonne (si c'est le cas paix à votre âme).

Quand il vous connaîtra il passera en mode Fraternel, il vous semblera complètement barge à ce moment là il pourra vous faire les blagues les plus débiles, surtout pour vous réveillez. Si vous êtes amateur de grasse matinée, nous vous prévenons que si votre modèle s'ennuie il peut vous réveiller des pires façons que se soit, il a une imagination malsaine pour ce qui est de faire chier son monde. Les personnes l'entourant auront des avis divergeant sur la qualité de l'humour de votre modèle, certains diront qu'il est extra même dantesque d'autres diront que c'est puéril et que ce n'est pas digne d'un chevalier d'Athéna, ceux là seront soit les victimes des blagues ou CAMUS connu pour sa sagesse.

Les relations qu'entretient votre modèle :

Avec un modèle SHION dans les parages, MILO passera en mode Respectueux Mais Pas Trop, Faut Pas Déconner. Il fera juste en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper par le Grand Pope.

Si vous possédez un modèle CAMUS, MILO passera en mode What The Fuck. Pourquoi le mode What The Fuck ? Parce qu'en vous verrez le comportement de votre modèle vous allez faire What The Fuck.

Quand le modèle MILO est en présence du modèle CAMUS, il devient étrangement calme et suit le Verseau comme son ombre, il ferra absolument TOUT ce que son ami lui demandera (si Camus lui demande de lui masser les pieds il le ferra, s'il demande d'aller ramener l'anneau unique au Mordor … il le ferra aussi) vous pourrez voir avec cette rencontre les rares sourires de CAMUS, vous aurez le calme parce que votre modèle sera soucieux de l'image qu'il donne à son ami pour ne pas le décevoir. Avec le modèle CAMUS dans les parages vous aurez beaucoup d'autres réactions de la part de MILO que nous vous laissons découvrir par vous même, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Avec un modèle MU ou ALDEBARAN il sera en mode Amical, il n'a pas de particulière affinité avec eux et restera donc souriant et légèrement blagueur.

Avec un modèle SAGA ou KANON il sera en mode Blagueur, malgré les multiples trahisons et prises de têtes des gémeaux-jumeaux, il n'en tient plus compte et aime blaguer avec eux et à découvert avec étonnement des bons compagnons de blagues, hélas.

Avec les modèles DEATHMASK et APHRODITE il sera en mode Snob, pour une raison qu'il ignore lui-même il ne peut pas supporter « ces deux assassins traîtres et lâches ».

Avec le modèle AIOLIA votre modèle sera bloqué pendant un long moment sur le mode Farceur, ce duo sévit dans les domaines des farces pas drôles, dès que ces deux modèles se rencontrent prenez des vacances si vous vouliez éviter ces blagues … mais l'endroit où vous les avez laissés risque de ne plus jamais être comme il était avant.

Avec le modèle SHAKA, MILO ne sais pas vraiment comment se comportait, ils ne semblent pas vraiment s'apprécier, la Vierge parce qu'un « tel individu dépourvu de bon sens ne peut approcher ou espérer comprendre un presque Dieu tel que lui » et le Scorpion parce que « Blondie qui pète plus haut que son cul l'énerve tellement qu'il pourrait en faire du hachis de Bouddha ». Ou au mieux ils s'éviteront.

Pour le modèle DOHKO, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous donnez ce qu'une rencontre peut donner, ces deux modèles ne se sont jamais vu, pour cause de mission de la plus haute importance donné au chevalier de la Balance. Nous vous demandons de nous donner plus ample information si vous réussissez à provoquer une rencontre entre eux.

Avec le modèle AIOROS, votre modèle à toujours l'impression d'être un petit frère pour le Sagittaire qui essuie une blague pourri sur son signe devenue culte au Sanctuaire. (Il s'agit d'te taire).

Avec le modèle SHURA, votre modèle passera en mode Fuite de Capricorne Furieux, en effet ce modèle n'avait pas apprécié une blague mettant en avant sa statue d'Athéna, un Scorpion Farceur, des feutres indélébiles, de la peinture et une idée débile. Vous avez juste à savoir que le dixième temple et sa célèbre statue de la Déesse de la Guerre remettant Excalibur au Chevalier d'or du Capricorne n'a jamais plus étaient les mêmes. D'après certains anonymes, la statue à toujours les moustaches dessinées par MILO.

Par contre si un modèle RHADAMANTHE est dans les parages (modèle de votre frère/soeur/voisin etc) votre modèle MILO rentrera immédiatement en mode Fureur, des _Scarlet Needle_ et des _Greatest Caution_ pleuvront de tout les côtés (n'essayez pas de vous protéger derrière un parapluie cela ne servira à rien à part vous envoyer au cimetière sans passer par la case hôpital et vous ne toucherez pas vos 2000€). Nous vous conseillons de vous réfugiez très loin ou d'investir dans un abri atomique.

Les attaques :

Votre modèle MILO possède trois attaques :

_Scarlet Needle _: L'ongle de la main droite de l'utilisateur s'allonge, prend une forme pointue comparable à un dard, et se teinte en rouge. Cela administre 14 piqûres à son adversaire. Cette attaque prive l'adversaire de ses cinq sens, et le fait perdre connaissance, en faisant couler son sang par les orifices des piqûres. À noter que MILO peut stopper l'effet l'Aiguille Écarlate en pressant un point vital central qui stoppe l'hémorragie, le _shinôten_

_Scarlet Needle Antares_ : _Antares_ est le quinzième et dernier coup représentant la constellation du Scorpion. La mort est inévitable, (GEMEY MAYBELLINE)

_Restriction_ : Permet d'immobiliser l'adversaire. Une série d'ondes circulaires émane de son regard et provoque une sensation de panique oppressante qui paralyse l'opposant.

Au quotidien :

Votre modèle MILO au quotidien vous paraîtra vulgaire et tire-au-flanc, il se bougera que pour faire ses entraînements, pour lire son manuel de farces et pour appeler CAMUS, votre modèle doit parler avec son meilleur ami au minimum 2 heures par jour sous peine de finir dépressif. Malgré ses airs paresseux il rangera toujours derrière lui, il ne vous aidera pas pour vos devoirs mais vous donnera une BONNE RAISON de les faire, à moins que vous aimiez vous prendre une ou deux piqûres de _Scarlet Needle_. Il a des bases au niveau culinaire, il n'est pas ami avec le Verseau pour rien, il pourra vous aidez ainsi dans certaines tâches ménagères.

Quand votre modèle est bloqué sur le mode Farceur et que vous aimeriez avoir un peu de repos vous pouvez lui donner discrètement des somnifères. N'oubliez pas les doses : un cachet pourrait endormir un troupeau d'éléphants adultes, donc donnez deux cachets à MILO.

Ce modèle a des animaux de compagnies biens particuliers ne vous en fait pas, s'il n'y a pas d'erreur dans sa programmation MILO est censé pouvoir s'en occuper de façon autonome, toutefois si les scorpions viennent à s'échapper n'ayez pas peur de les chercher dans les endroits les plus insolites se sont souvent là qu'ils se cachent. (exemple : dans une chaussure, au fond du bac à linge sale, en haut d'une armoire ...)

MILO pourra si vous êtes victimes de brimades s'occuper des personnes vous persécutant, c'est une forme de se décompresser pour le Scorpion et au moins on ne vous embêtera plus, avant de l'envoyer sur cette « mission » préciser à votre modèle qu'il n'est pas permis de les tuer. Il serait dommage que vous ayez des problèmes avec la justice.

Entretien :

Le modèle MILO peut se laver tout seul même s'il vous assure que non avec un petit sourire séducteur qui fera saigner du nez beaucoup de filles (les mouchoirs sont mis à disposition pour cet effet). Auprès d'une fille il sera bloqué en mode Dragueur, si vous n'arrivez pas à gérer cette situation vous pouvez vous référer au manuel « Comment vivre avec une personne sadique, pervers et farceur ? et cela sans le tuer ». Il est aussi probable que s'il est trop insistant vous auriez à utiliser le bouton _Reset_ (un bon coup de masse sur le crâne, il a la tête dure vous pouvez vous faire plaisir).

Sa plastique parfaite fait certainement rêver mais pour les fans de yaoi sachez que MILO est plutôt porté sur la gente féminine. Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il fasse du yaoi nous vous renvoyons au catalogue Yaoi/Uke/Seme. Nous vous précisons que les modèles CAMUS et MILO même s'ils semblent être plus qu'amis et qu'ils se comportent de façons ambigu ne feront pas de yaoi à moins qu'ils soient du catalogue prévu à cet effet.

_Service après-vente, bonjour ! Que puis je faire pour votre service ?_

_Bonjour, après que le modèle CAMUS de mon cousin soit parti, mon modèle MILO s'est mit à parler avec mon bégonia. Que dois-je faire pour le faire quitter ce mode ?_

Bonjour. Si votre modèle est comme cela c'est qu'il est peut être en manque d'affection. Il faut que vous lui changiez les idées avec des blagues, un appel au modèle CAMUS de votre cousin. Si cela persiste appuyez sur le bouton _Reset_, ou renvoyez le nous pour que nous puissions nous occupez de ce bug.

_Aidez-moi ! Mon modèle MILO est dépressif et n'arrête pas de pleurer en disant qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre ! Cela lui a pris d'un coup après avoir joué à Mortal Kombat, pourtant je ne comprends pas ! Il n'a fait que gagné un match Scorpion VS Sub-Zero._

Bonjour. La réaction de votre modèle est pourtant simple, elle est dans ce que vous me faite part. Il est déprimé parce qu'il s'est comparé avec Scorpion et par A + B a comparé Sub-Zero avec CAMUS sans doute à cause des techniques similaires basées sur la glace. Peut être craint il devenir le pire ennemi du Verseau comme le montre la relation entre les deux personnages de Mortal Kombat ? Pour le faire sortir de ce mode faite lui vite voir un modèle CAMUS.

_Bonjour, cela fait plusieurs jours que mon modèle MILO est très calme et studieux, il n'a pourtant pas vu de modèle CAMUS récemment. Il a même dit bonjour à un modèle RHADAMANTHE. J'ai peur …_

Bonjour je comprends votre inquiétude. Renvoyez nous immédiatement votre modèle MILO c'est une énorme erreur de programmation.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.

Directeur du projet : Zeus & co

Lieu : Olympe

* * *

Une petite review please ?


End file.
